An X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) apparatus is an apparatus configured to image the inside of a subject by scanning the subject using X-rays and computer processing the acquired data.
Specifically, an X-ray CT apparatus acquires a plurality of detection data by radiating X-rays onto the subject multiple times from different directions (X-ray scanning) and detecting the X-rays transmitted through the subject using an X-ray detector. The acquired detection data is transmitted to a console device after being A/D-converted by a data acquisition system. The console device creates projection data by applying preprocessing, and the like to the detection data. Subsequently, the console device carries out reconstruction processing based on the projection data, creating volume data based on tomographic image data or a plurality of tomographic image data. The volume data is a data set representing a three-dimensional distribution of a CT value corresponding to a three-dimensional region of the subject.
When a site to be imaged (for example, a site suspected of having a lesion) is not included in the detection data upon carrying out CT imaging using the X-ray CT apparatus, it is necessary to carry out further CT imaging. This makes it necessary to confirm whether the detection data including the site to be imaged has been acquired.
Therefore, the X-ray CT apparatus transmits all of the acquired detection data to the console device once the X-ray scanning is completed, then reconstructs images. Subsequently, a doctor et al. carries out an operation confirming whether the site to be imaged is included in the detection data based on the reconstructed images.